Roses Have Thorns
by catstiel
Summary: Josh meets a girl named Penelope Rose and falls in love, but he's afraid of her getting hurt because of the life he has. He breaks it off but it's not the end of them just yet. JoshOC Crappy summary, just read it! Please?
1. CH 1

"I'm sorry; we can't see each other anymore." Josh tucks his hands in his pockets. His eyes not daring to look up into Penelope's.

"I-I understand." Her eyes drop to the side and she pulls her arms across her chest.

"Can we still be friends?" Josh still doesn't look up at his now ex-girlfriend, but he can hear her soft sniffles.

"No," She breaths in, "I – I have to go. Goodbye, Josh." She reaches out and tugs on his hand light, which causes him to look up. She presses her lips to his cheek one last time before she turns and begins to leave the house. The house was almost spotless, thanks to Josh's OCD, but Aidan's messiness did shine on through. No house would ever compare to this one and no house would ever mean this much to Penelope ever again.

"Hey, Penny." Aidan pushes open the door, startling her. His smiles his same old small grin, but all Penny wants to do right now is frown. She walks right past him not saying a word, her eyes still glued to the ground. "Penelope?" He grabs her arm lightly and is shocked when she shakes from him grip.

"Goodbye, Aidan." She all but whispers as she rushes out the door. Aidan stands, bewildered.

"What's wrong with Penny?" He asks as Sally appears.

"Ask Josh." Sally says bitterly before any more questions could be asked.

"Hello? Yes, I'm Penelope Rose. I'd like to quit my job. Uh, personal reasons. Thank you. Yes, you have a good day too." Penelope closes her phone and pulls her knees to her chest. Tears spill from her eyes as she replays the conversation in her head. Everything was fine, perfect if you will, and then everything just wasn't. Even the bright apartment walls seem dull without Josh holding her in his arms.

**x - x - x**

"Josh, will you tell me what happened?" Aidan asks nonchalantly from the livening room as he peers over into the kitchen.

"No." Josh says flatly and turns his full attention to the food he's cooking.

"You're going to cook enough to fix world hunger." Aidan appears next to Josh. "What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it! Won't you and Little Miss Peeper Ghost just _leave me alone_?" Josh retorts and tries his best not to think about Penny.

"You know, none of this is protecting her." Aidan shakes his head, "None of this." He sighs and returns to his spot on the couch. He pulls out his laptop and opens up the chat room Penelope had set up for all three of them.

_ladyKiller has signed in_

_prettyPenny has signed in_

**ladyKiller**: Penelope!

**ladyKiller**: Where have you been? I miss you! Josh misses you. He won't admit it but he does.

**prettyPenny**: No, Aidan. He doesn't.

**ladyKiller**: Penny, he really does miss you. Even Sally does.

**prettyPenny**: Well, I miss Sally too. You tell her that.

**ladyKiller**: She's reading over my shoulder. She says you should come back and make Josh stop being a bitch.

**ladyKiller**: No pun intended.

**prettyPenny**: Haha, very funny. But I'm not coming back. He has to come back to me.

_prettyPenny has signed out_

Aidan pushes away from his desk and smacks his hand down on the desk with a little more force then he expected. A large chunk of the wood desk now lays on the floor, wood shavings now decorated the newly vacuumed carpet.

* * *

Be nice to me and _pleeeease review(: I'll appreciate it mucho. Plus this is my first Being Human fan fiction soooo. Review please! FYI - This is a fanfiction of the SyFy version, notthe BBC version._


	2. Character Description: Penelope Rose

**Name:** Penelope "Penny" Rose  
**Age:** 25  
**DOB:** June 27  
**Ethnicity: **Caucasian  
**Nationality:** American  
**Personality:** Shy around everyone (besides Josh, Aidan, &Sally), soft-spoken, good sense of humor, it's hard to hurt her feelings, kind, most of the time she is selfless.  
**Appearance:** Light brown shoulder length hair, bright green eyes, athletic build but average size  
**Normal Wardrobe:** Long/Short sleeve shirt, black zip up or pull over jacket, plain/graphic shirt, and boots/convers  
**Height:** 5'6  
**Weight:** 120 lbs  
**Special Abilities:** Sees/Talks to Ghosts  
**Family:** Amita Rose (mother), Lance Hayslee (father), Derik Rose (step-father)


	3. CH 2

**Penelope's POV**

I groan as my eyes open slowly, the light straining my eyes as it comes through window and hits my eyes. I roll over and fall of the mattress, landing with a soft thud. It wasn't a long fall, considering my mattress was lying on the floor. I sit up and rub the sleep from my eyes. It's been, give or take, three weeks since Josh had broken up with me and, as I expected, life wasn't getting any easier. Everything in my apartment reminds me of Josh and I'm getting tired of this constant reminder. So, I decided to move. I decided to move from the place I'd spent my entire life, well my entire life so far, because of some bullshit heart break. Call me old school, but I believe you only have one true love and that love to me is Josh. I've never loved anyone as much as I love him. Truth be told, I've never really loved anyone like this and it's killing me to be separated from him, but I won't go chasing him because if we're meant to be he'll come back to me. And if not, well then, it really wasn't meant to be now, was it? I sigh and lay back down on my mattress. I stare at the ceiling and allow memories, good and bad, to flood back to me. I've never met anyone like Sally, Aidan, and Josh and I probably never will again.

**- Flash Back -**

_I push open the hospital door, shy and hesitant, fiddling with my fingers as I walk up to the receptionist counter. I had just moved here and I did not know anyone, emphasis on anyone. The only places I'd gone to before today was the coffee shop across the street from my new apartment and my apartment. I worked at a local Doctor's Office in Ohio and I have to say, this wasn't anything like my little Doctor's Office. I miss Ohio, but there was no reason to stay there so I decided to move on and to move away. With a small, "Umpf," I bump into someone and right on my bottom._

_"Oh god, I'm so sorry I wasn't even paying attention to where I was going. Sorry, I'm having a rough day and—I'm sorry." A man leans over me, apologizing and apologizing._

_"No, no. It's fine." I tell him and smile a little bit when he offers me his hand. I grip it and he helps me up. I dust off my clothes and examine this guy. He's wearing scrubs, so he's either a nurse or orderly. I'm guessing orderly. "Hi, I'm Penelope Rose." I stick out my hand to him, "I'm new in town and I'm gonna be working here."_

_"So you're the one everyone's talking about. I'm Josh." He grips my hand tightly. Good grip, I wouldn't have guessed. "If you couldn't have guessed, I'm an orderly. Everyone says it's obvious because of my—"_

_"Doe eyes?" I pipe in._

_"Yeah, my 'doe eyes' as people kindly refer to them as. Well I—uh—have work to go and do so—um—maybe I'll see you around?" He scurries off quickly before I could say another word. Well he's an odd one, kind of cute though._

_"Ms. Rose? Ms. Rose is that you?" One of the receptionists at the counter calls over to me. I blink a couple times before it registers. I haven't been called Ms. Rose in a long time. I walk over to the counter with a sheepish smile. How long had I been standing there like that?_

_"Yes, it's me. We spoke on the phone, yes?" I say as I rest my elbows on the marble counter. I let my eyes wonder around the lounge area. The tile was an awful off-white color and the walls were just the same. The office in Ohio was so much more colorful, maybe they'd let me paint it?_

_"Finally you're here." She sighs, as if relived. I hadn't taken that long to get here, only a day or two. She hands over some scrubs from behind the counter and speaks rather quickly, "Well, Ms. Rose, I'm sorry to throw you in work like this but we're short hands. We need everyone I can. Do you think you could find Aidan?"_

_"Who?" I question._

_"Tall. Dark. Handsome. You'll know when you see him. He's usually talking to Josh." Doe eyes! Him again? Puh—this Aidan guy sounds like he'd be a weird one. I take the scrubs from her and nod away, not exactly listening. I mutter a small, "Yep," and walk slowly away from the counter, not sure where I was going. Aimlessly I walk down a hall way, and luck be it, I run into doe eyes again._

_"Excuse me?" I sheepishly walk up to him, my scrubs clutched tightly in my hands, "You're Josh right? Could you help me find Aidan?" His eyes open widely, as if surprised to see me again._

_"He's over in ICU." He tells me and returns to his work._

_"Where's that?"_

_"You don't know where ICU is?" He asks slowly, raising his eyes brow._

_"No." I mutter, "I've never worked at a Hospital, only a local doctor's office. The owner there knows the CEO here and got me a job." I explain quickly, staring at my feet and scuffing my shoes against the floor. He looks as if he will say something again until a light skinned—very light skinned-man walks up to the two of us._

_"Well there's Aidan. See ya." Josh hurries off to wherever._

_"Hi, I'm Aidan…"_

**- FLASH BACK OVER -**

* * *

Chapter 2. I hope you guys like it! Please Review (: PS peoples, I love this chapter! Oh and if you see any mistakes (or what you think MAY be mistakes, please tell me.)


	4. CH 3

**3rd Person P.O.V.**

**-FLASH BACK CONTINUED-**

_"Hi, I'm Aidan." A tall, pale man, approaches Penelope, "You must be Penelope." She nods slowly, trying her best not to glance in the direction Josh had disappeared in._

_"Yeah," She says in a distracted tone, "I'm Penelope, but my friends call me Penny."_

_"Well then, Penny, let me show you around." He smiles slightly and offers her his arm. She glances back to where Josh had been standing, not really knowing why she's looking back. "Oh," Aidan raises an eye brow, "And don't mind Josh either. He'll warm up to you eventually. He's like that with everyone."_

**-FLASH BACK OVER-**

Penelope stares absent mindedly as the memories fade away. Aidan and Josh had been her bestfriends; well Aidan is _still_ her best friend and brother. They were all a big family sort of, even Sally. It breaks Penny's heart to leave this town, but in the end she knows it's what she really needs. She pulls out her laptop from under her mattress and makes herself comfortable on the mattress again. She hits the power and watches her laptop come to life. One last time she pulls up the old chat room she had made for Aidan, Josh, and herself.

_wildMan has signed in_

_prettyPenny has signed in_

_**wildMan is typing...**_

Penelope's heart nearly jumps out of her chest. It's Josh. Will he finally speak to her?

_**wildMan is typing…**_

_wildMan has signed out_

_ladyKiller has signed in_

**prettyPenny:** Well, my bags are packed and I'm moving out tomorrow morning.

**ladyKiller: **So soon? I thought you said you weren't even half done.

**prettyPenny:** I was, I barley finished this afternoon. Mind you, I don't have a job, so I have a lot of free time.

**ladyKiller:** Stay one more day at least! Have some coffee with me at least. We haven't seen each other in what seems like forever. Please?

**prettyPenny:** Aidan, I hope you realize you _can't_ drink coffee. Lol

**ladyKiller: **That's not the point, please?

**prettyPenny: **Fine. Starbucks. 8'o clock sharp.

**prettyPenny: **See you later Aidan.

_prettyPenny has signed out_

Penelope closes out the chat room and turns her computer off. She slides the laptop back under the mattress and slowly pulls herself up.

Penelope closes out the chat room and turns her computer off. She slides the laptop back under the mattress and slowly pulls herself up.

"What has Aidan got up his sleeve now?" She wonders aloud before making her way to her closet.


	5. CH 4

Hey guys! I admit, this is _really_ short! But you guys have been waiting so long for me to update, so I thought I'd give you this and then the next chapter will be SUPER long. I promise~ Please review! Love you guys!

* * *

Aidan taps his fingers impatiently as he stares even _more _impatiently at the door. He had arrived at the Starbucks an hour early, because he knows that Penelope is prone to do so as well but today she didn't. He wonders what else had changed about her. He liked how she was before, when it was her, Josh, Sally, and him.

"Aidan." A voice breaks his thoughts. He glances up to meet the bright eyes of Penelope Rose. "How are you?" She smiles sweetly as she takes the seat across from him.

"_I_ should be asking you!" He says, "How have _you_ been? I haven't talked to you in a while."

"I'd say I've been busy, but that's a lie." She answers unenthusiastically, "I feel like shit, honestly. I miss Josh. I miss _you_ and Sally."

"Come back then, Penny. For us, please? He does miss you, even if he doesn't accept it. He thinks he puts you in danger and you know why. I've tried to talk to him, I have but it's up to you to talk to him, Penelope."

"You know Aidan; so many times I've come back to Josh despite all this and all his weirdness. So many times—"

"Don't you think he realizes that?"

"God damn it, Aidan, I poured so much of myself into all this shit I call my life and you know what he did? He threw it away like it was nothing. Like—like I'm worth nothing. Like what we had was nothing." Penelope trails off with a sigh and hangs her head. "I'm just not myself right now, Aidan." Aidan gazes at the women in front of him. She's lost, hurt, and she really does need someone there for her. Not that she would ever admit it.

"Penelope, I don't know what to say. All I know is that you really do need to talk to Josh. Slap some sense into him." Aidan looks at her with an almost pleading look. She lets her head fall into her hands. She scratches her eyebrow in annoyance.

"_Fine_, Aidan. I'll try, but I doubt he'll even want to speak to me." She sighs sorrowfully, "After all, I was the one who said we couldn't be friends."

"Yes!" Aidan jumps up happily and grabs her from across the table to hug her tightly.

"You have to promise that you can't move completely until you at least try to patch stuff up with Josh. You have to visit tonight too, Sally wanted to come with me but you know." He chuckles and trails off.

"Why not visit now?" She says and laughs at Aidan's bewildered expression.

"Really, you would do that?"

"For you? Yes. For anyone else. Hell no, but since it is for you, let's get a move on." She stands up and heads for the door. Aidan quickly follows in suit, both surprised and happy that his plan had actually worked.


	6. CH 5

Finally an update! Hope you all enjoy. :) I think I captured this chapter pretty well. I always freak out though, when I write characters that aren't mine. I'm always scared they'll be too OOC, so if they are just tell me please. I promise I won't be offended. Please review! Oh and one question, should I make the chapters longer? I always feel like they're so short when I look at them after I write them.

* * *

Penelope paces back and forth in front of the house she had been living in not even a couple of months ago. Aidan had gone in a couple of minutes ago before her to see if Josh was actually willing to talk. She doubts he will be, but then again she knows Aidan and how persuasive he can be. She can almost feel her insides churning at the thought of being close to Josh again. These last few months away from him had been hell and she would gladly end them if she can. According to Aidan, that's what Josh wants too but he thinks it is best if he is not close to anyone that he could possibly hurt. Although Penelope had protested and said she knows how to defend herself, it had seemed to only upset Josh more. That was the beginning of the end for them.

"Penelope?" Aidan opens the door, with the smallest of smiles on his face. She lets out a sigh and approaches the door carefully. She gives him a questioning look as he opens the door slightly, allowing her to come in.

"Aidan." She says as the door closes behind her, "Where is he?" Her eyes travel around the familiar scenery of the place, seeing Josh no where in sight.

"He's in his room." He tells her, "He wasn't exactly happy about it, but you really _should _go talk to him."

"Even if he's being a grump." Sally pops in and Penelope's face lights up at the sight of Sally. The two squeal quietly and practically prance towards each other. If Penny had known Sally when she was still alive, the two would probably be attached at the hip. They would have been the best of friends. They chat idly for a moment before Aidan nudges Penelope, reminding her why she is here. She looks at her two friends and straightens up her shoulders. Taking a deep breath she heads up the stairs, to _his_ room.

"Here goes nothing." She lets out a breath before raising her hand and knocking. "Josh?"

**x – x – x**

Josh had just finished yelling at Aidan for convincing Penelope to come over. He had to admit, he had been missing her these past months but he knows it is for the best. He turns on his heels and storms up the stairs. His day is going bad enough as it was and this just wasn't going to help. He closes the door behind him and collapses into his bed. He rolls over, shoving his face into his pillow and lets out a disgruntled sound. A small knock on his door makes him jump up out of bed. Is it her? Is it Penelope? Deep down he knows he wishes that it really is her, but he knows in his heart that she would never forgive him. That's why he had kept writing and then erasing his message to her a few days ago.

"Josh?" He hears through the door and his heart stops. It _is_ her. What does he say? What does he do? Does he hug her and get that awkward 'butt-out' hug? He sighs to himself and shakes his head. He's over thinking things, as usual. He inches toward the door slowly. He runs a hand through his hair nervously before pulling the door open.

"He—ey." He greets her awkwardly.

**x – x – x**

All the words Penelope had planned to say disappeared at the site of Josh standing there in the door way, hair tousled about like that. She bites her lips and breaths out, forcing herself to calm down.

"Josh, er – hi." She begins slowly. "I just I wanted to see you. I mean – talk…to..you." They stand there awkwardly, staring at one another. Josh scratches the back of his head and mentally kicks himself mentally. He should have _thought_ of what to say before he opened the door.

"Penny, I'm sorry." He finds himself saying quietly. "You didn't deserve what I did to you, at all." He looks at her carefully, scanning her face. All Penelope wants to do is jump back into his arms, but something stopped her from doing so. The apology brought something new out in her and she wasn't sure if she could vocalize it.

"Thank you." She says softly, "That means a lot to me, Josh." Her hands ring together and her nervousness grows relentlessly. Their eyes lock and she can feel the blood rising in her cheeks. He always manages to leave her awestruck.

"What now?" Josh questions, their eyes still glued together. Even though Penelope misses him like no other, she isn't about to forgive him for everything that he put her through. He reaches out in an attempt to grasp her hand, but she shakes him off.

"Do you understand what you put me through, Josh?" She hisses through her teeth. "I went through hell these past months. You know what? I even bought a new apartment on the other side of the city and quit my job at the hospital but I doubt you noticed" The anger she had been holding in this whole time finally explodes. Josh could do nothing more then stand there and look dumbfounded. "Well?" She glowers at him, giving him a moment to say something.

After what seems like forever Penelope finally turns to leave.

"Penny, I don't know what to say." He catches her hand as she turns.

"Of course you don't, Josh." She attempts to pull away from him, but his grip is steel. She turns back towards him sharply and looks in straight in his eyes. "What? What do _you_ want to say?"

"I told you I'm sorry, Penny."

"Well, sorry wont always be good enough. Not this time."


End file.
